The Tyrantrum Enemy
by ImaReadingRaptor
Summary: Flower and Lightning start a group of Pokémon that are to protect a town, LightLake. They have their friends join the group. A Pokémon by the name of Delco, a Tyrantrum, is destroying the nearby town. It's up to them to save their town, and the others - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - z - Made with HaN GD, he'll have the other book.


**Chapter 1 : Prolong**

**??? p.o.v**

I was walking towards my parents when I saw another Eevee. I got to my father and mother. "Lightning, are you okay?" My mother, Penombre, asked.

I felt the hardened, paved dirt path. The warmth of the dirt that came from the blazing sun, that blazed overhead. We kept going, not that much was said.

Until I felt the softness of the grass under my paws, the softness bled to my paw pads and the fur of my paws. I saw my father, Blitz. He gleamed in the sunlight. He turned from a reddish hue to a golden yellow hue.

My mother, an Umbreon, turned a dark goldenrod hue. I, myself, was a cute goldenrod hue. We then walked into our perfect sized den. The sun changed the sky to an adorable yellow, mixed with orange.

Then, the sky was blanketed with a black cover. I soon felt a wave of tiredness hit me, and the aftermath put me to sleep.

**??? p.o.v**

I was walking with my parents to our den, which was built in a tree. "Come on Flower. It's getting dark," My mother, Psy, said, "Ok mom," I said, happily jumping around.

I saw the colors of the sunset, and I ran inside to fall asleep. I fell asleep on my soft and comfy bed.

**The Next Day**

I woke up, with a blast of sunlight hitting my face. I got excited because today was the day that I can go on my own. I hiked downstairs, only to find that my parents were already cooking breakfast.

I could smell the yummy aroma of eggs and greasy bacon. It filled me up with hunger. I went to my mom, "Can I help?" I asked. "Not right now. You can go play in the backyard. We'll call you back on when the food's done," She told me.

I padded outside, only to feel the soft grass under me. I ran around the yard until I got tired of that.

***Crash***

I went flying to the side, and crashed on my side, "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" An Eevee asked, and I blushed a tiny bit, "Yes I am,", _'Why is he so nice?'_ I asked myself.

"Lightning, we found you." An Umbreon and a Flareon came running out of some dense woods, "And, who's this?" The Flareon asked. I guess it's a male, because of its deep voice.

I just froze up, scared, and worried about who these people are. "I'm Flower" I managed to say, "I kinda ran into her," Lightning said. I could hear the sacredness in his voice. The sorry came waving out and to me.

"At least you're being honest," His father said, with his mother nodding her head, "I'm still sorry," Lightning said, turning to me. I saw a small glance at my mother and father coming out of the den.

"Hello Blitz, and Penombre. How are you on this fine day?" My mother came and asked, "Good, and you. Also thanks for asking," I saw a smile form on all their faces.

_' Who are these Pokémon?' _I asked myself, "Well we knew each other in the past. Before you guys," Only to hear my mother had said that, "Mom, I told you to stop reading my mind," I said, turning to her.

"Alright. Do you want to go in for breakfast?" My mother asked, "That shall be delightfully good."

**Sometime later**

We finished eating. I still can taste the steamy bacon, with the yolky eggs. In which the eggs exploded in my mouth with flavor. I was good for some time until I got hungry again.

"Hello, are you there?" I heard Lightning, "You can come in," I told him. I heard the door squeak open. I was reading a book, The Galactic Empire. The main character, Xaverse, was reclaiming the Lost Land in the east.

Then the enemy, Zasawa, came to knock him off and was about to. Then a huge explosion happened, which killed Zasawa. "I love that book!" Lightning said, with a jumping excitement wave through him.

"You know this is the last book, right?" I asked, "Yep, I'm only on the first one. These books are like 1,000 pages long" He said, rambling off to something random.

"I love to read," I said, turning the page, to page 839. "Nooo!" I yelled, "What" Lightning got scared and came to me. "Ruslatea just died," I said, shedding a tear.

"Oof, how?", "She gets pushed in the Volcano of Souls, she also got a scar right across her face," He seemed sad, a little. "I think the newest book, which is coming out soon, he might come back" I know the author, Mrs. Fūkū.

The Eevee seemed to come to his happiness again, "Really? Can I borrow your books?", I nodded to say 'yes'. I handed him the first book in the Galactic Empire Chronicles. He started to read it from page 1.

I turn the page to the next one, page 840. I had gotten the fastest reader at school, with a phenomenal 10.1 pages per 5 minutes. I was getting information fastly, and sticking it in my mind. While this is happening, Lightning was still on page 2. There are about 150 words per page.

I went the fastest I could. I finished two pages. My head started to hurt from it. I take an hour-long break. I padded out my room. The harden wood floor stinging my paws, somewhat.

I went to the living room to watch the News. I saw my parents talking about something. "I think he's ready," His mother said, "She is too. She might like him" My mother said until she caught a small bit of my sense.

I ran to the kitchen to pretend I was making a salad, "Flower, I know you know what we were talking about," She flat out said. "Crap," I said, scared of what she'll do to me.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I had @Jolteon-HaN-GD for the collaboration. This is also on Wattpad. I hope he likes it, as much as I do. I'll put the information about the release date, and words. Not time, because it's too hard to track.Thank you, and see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
